Witch Hunt
by My tears are falling
Summary: This fan fic is inspired by a song called witch-hunt Misaki is a witch who falls in love with the prince but is burned at the stake when her secret is revealed, when cursing the village she is reborn to hate all men. What will our prince's reincarnation do? First fan-fic plz be nice.
1. Chapter 1

This fan fic is inspired by a song called witch-hunt Misaki is a witch who falls in love with the prince but is burned at the stake when her secret is revealed, when cursing the village she is reborn to hate all men. What will our prince's reincarnation do? First fan-fic plz be nice.

I do not own Maid-Sama

Chapter 1!

As I was tied to the cross the flames licked my feet, threatening to swallow me up any minute. The roars of the crowd could be heard all across town

"KILL THE WITCH"

"BURN IN HELL"

"PENITENTENCE FOR YOUR CRIME! PENITENCE FOR YOUR LIFE!" (Real lyric it's a good song check it out!)

It was all a game to them, if they burn they're a witch if not then they are blessed, and crazy. Even Prince Takumi was joining in.

You wouldn't believe what happened.

-Flashback-

Long, long ago, there lived a young a witch, she fell in love with the young prince. There was no spell, incantation, or potion that could come close to the emotion they felt. But one day it shattered.

"Tell me!" The prince roared as he threw a vase next to her face

"Yes, I am a witch but I haven't done any spells or incantations!" She screamed back

"You have! Don't lie to me! The only reason we were wed is because you bewitched me!"

That was it her heart shattered. She went to walk out the room, but the prince pulled her hair. Using the dagger he sliced her silky black Waist-length hair into a short bob. "That was your worst mistake yet" She said as she left.

-End of Flashback-

So here I am, on the brink of death, entertainment for the people I once trusted. I didn't struggle. What was the point? What was the point of living to only feel torment? I hate men. If I am reborn I will always hate men. I lifted my chin and smiled. I looked straight into the princes eyes and mouthed 'I love you' as soon as I saw the look of regret in his eyes I knew I had won. Black wings spread from my back. I screamed in pain as it tore my skin. My shoulders slumped as I saw into the sky reciting curse upon curse that this village will not see a child for 100 years.


	2. Chapter 2

Witch hunt

Chapter 2

A/N Misaki and Takumi have slightly changed… Takumi is the prez of Seika and Misaki is 'A lowly worm' and is bullied)

Thank you to everyone who read and because u guys were so kind as to read it and follow as well as fav! HAVE FUN oh and there will be little chats between me and Takumi and Misaki at the beginning of chapters HAVE FUNNNNN!

I do not own Maid-Sama or Witch hunt

ON WITH THE STORY!

"Omg it's that slut Awuzaya"

"have you seen her skirt? Its shorter and mine and reveals way too much"

_Seriously? Our skirts are the same length!_

"Have you heard? She got a really high score on the tests!"

"Yeah, 'cos she slept her way up there!"

_Shut the f*** up b****!_

_And for the record I didn't I worked and studied my way to the top!_

"Misaki Ayuzawa report to the principals office" the loud speaker rang

"Omg the principal wants her to some to his office? Ha! She'll probably get kicked out"

"Good, I wish her and her family would die, we'd have more space then!" snickers echoed through the hallway

I went to the roof wanting to get away until I heard this "Misaki Ayuzawa report to my office this instant, -sigh- its about your family"

I stood there frozen, no, no ,no, no ,no NO!

I ran to the office I didn't care what anyone said at that moment, I just had to get to the office. I slammed the door to the side and burst in panting. "The phone was for you" I simply nodded and picked it up. "Misaki Ayuzawa speaking, how may I help you?"

"Ayuzawa-chan, (A/N I don't get the suffixes! I know the female and male obviously but the rest is a mash) this is the hospital. Your mother and sister were stabbed by your father who then stabbed himself. They didn't make it. We're sorry for your loss…" I didn't hear the rest of it, I just let go of the phone and fell onto my knees, eyes wide _My mum, dad, Suzuna! _I fell onto the floor and stayed there whilst the teachers were shouting. Yelling my name probably. The next bit I heard "Get the president" That got me "No" I practically growled. _Even in this state I won't go to a male for help._ "Misaki-chan we would like you to live with Takumi Usui, he's gone through a…similar situation" One teacher said

"No, I refuse to live with a male!" I screamed

They know I hate men, that's why my grades are low, that the mountain of debt I'm left with and my ex-job sooooooo annoying!

"Misaki Ayuzawa, you will live with Takumi Usui and that's final!" I stood up and walked out of school. _Stupid school, stupid dad, stupid males!_ "I hate you!" luckily I was alone

I looked at the clock tower _sugar! Im gunna be late! _I ran off down the street until I found it ' Maid Latte'

Sorry I know its rubbish but I had writers block again anyway tune in next week or soon and ill have another chapter with the fluffiness beginning!

Sorry it being a day late I forgot to message my self it to my pc from my laptop hehehe –sweatdrop-


	3. AN plz ignore its publish info for me!

This is incase I need help updating my chapters cos im gunna forget I know it so follow this guide line

1)when I have clicked 'Publish' go to 'Doc Manager' and label it witch hunt…(what ever number chapyer)

2) follow ur gut from there its easy to follow

3)go to manage stories

4) the sotry u want and click content/chapters

5) Post new chapter then label it and then post it

DONE!

btw if u r confused don't worry these notes are for personally.


	4. Any Questions?

Okay, so I know some of you thought it was confusing so this one wont be a chapter but don't worry I am working on a chapter I'll just update it on a weekday or maybe tomorrow. Don't fret it doesn't mean youll have to wait another for the chapter it just means youll get two chapters this well beginning on the 2nd Feb anyway ask away also in my school we had to review a book and some people did a fanfiction so if you are gunna and need author details let me know BUT I will NOT reveal my real name cos well it's a secret shhh…;) but yh when this goes on you have until tomorrow at 12am/noon (I forget wether midnight is am or pm) to post ur questions so let the asking begin!


	5. Chapter 3

Guess who?

Takumi: Is it misaki?

Misaki: No you perverted outer-space alien im right here

Takumi: is it that Hinata guy?

Hinata: Nope im here

Takumi: dammit I hoped you'd fallen out of a tree again

Hinata: But then Misaki would have to nurse me again

Misaki: No no no no no no! I will not nurse anyone!

Takumi: besides who would want to eat Misaki's cooking?

Hinata: your right there

Misaki: Hey!

*cough cough* Hello? Im still here u know!

Misaki: is it….Mayonaka?

Me: BINGO! Yes Mayanaka means Midnight which is when I will usually update from now on and I like the name, btw this is from google translater anyway and I will try to go slower just struggling for ideas, also thanks to the person who put about the honorifics, but I wont understand it's the way I am, its like trying to teach me French plural this, BAGS adjectives, feminine, plural, past tense, future, tense just goes straight over my head! Anyway, over to you Misaki:

Misaki: Mayanaka does not own Maid-sama

I opened the door to maid latte at the back entrance, only to be bombarded by Satsuki, my boss "Oh my goodness, Misaki dear what happened? Did a boy make you late?" She said with moe flowers surrounding her obviously thinking of some weird scenarios of my tardiness.

(A/N I cant properly read long paragraphs so I plit a lot of it into small para's also one more thing I may be dyslexic or have dyslexic tendencies I don't know yet I'm taking a test for it tho so yh anyway ON WITH THE STORY)

I just kept my head low and walked straight past her to the changing room. Then of course Honoka came in. "Oh my god, if it isn't little late Misaki!" She sneered. She isn't usually like this she just has.. "Oh no it's black Honoka!" (A/N The term 'Black Honoka' doesn't describe her skin or race it mean the normally cheerful happy helping Honoka has suddenly gone to the complete opposite I am not racist) Satsuki shivered "Honoka get beck out there or else I will have Erika drag you back. We all wore a maid outfit that was rouched (?) at the chest, a black corset over the top our shoulders showing a black garter with white lace, and a black flowing skirt that went just above the knees (I cant tell where the knees are on anime characters and I suck at describing stuff as uve noticed)

Honoka is a normally cheerful girl but with a double personality and has her hair in a short bob.

Subaru the one who told Honoko to go out or else Erika would drag her back out, has green hair in a pony tail shes the intelligent silent type.

Erika an imaginative read head who has her hair in a high pony, she adjusts easily and will go with any plan that my crazy boss will come up with.

Satsuki the boss here, she is kind and sweet but really like romance and will make it seem like boys are the cause of everything, she has purple hair and it in just a little longer bob than Honoka's. Sometimes she need to mind her own business! (A/N not my real opinion just in this Misaki is in a real bad mood but you can guess why. )

"Hello there my adoring fans, I bet your all glad to see my dazzling beauty" Came Aoi trying to act like an angel with the stupid halo the stupid wings and the stupid flying! Figuratively speaking that is.

Aoi a boy dressing up as a girl cos he likes cute stuff and is the pop sensation.

(time skip im bored and lazy)

I was on my home when I realised, I don't have a home and if I did I would have to pay the bills and I don't have that kind of money. There was only one place I could go. I walked up to the apartment building then sighed as I looked at the address on the piece of paper. 'this is it'. I pressed the buzzer and waited for an answer BZZZ…."Hello?"

"Hi, this is Misaki Ayuzawa I believe the principal said I would be staying with you for the time being"

"Misaki Ayuzawa….Yes I remember now come on up"

Bzzzz

The door then opened and I manged to get up to the penthouse.

"Wow" I said as I walked inside, the was a small kitchen with a island in the middle a sofa, a flat screen TV, a pond! Fishtanks, and everything luxurious. Then a boy came up to my view "Im Takumi Usui" He had orange hair and was lean and way tall I noted he also wore glasses. "Hi, Im Misaki Ayuzawa"

I'll leave it at that for this chapter, next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow around 9pm (UK time) Oh and the question thing you can still send 'em in ill just answer as soon I update a chapter. Hope this one wasn't ruched just got bored and lazy I guess should have something by tomorrow. Btw any ideas plz let me know and I cant like access private messages so plz don't bother sending them there just put them in the reviews and ill read them daily anyway have fun my little stars.


	6. Valentines OMAKE!

Because I didn't update the second chapter I promised last week I am doing a Valentine's Omake: WARNING KISSES IN DETAIL NO LEMON JUST KISSING but still its cute! Oh the surroundiings wont be described well cos I just like action so just imagine it in Takumi's apartment. One more thing, this has NOTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY ITS JUST A BIT OF FLUFF!

'Takumi's thoughts'

'_Misaki's thoughts'_

Creak….

The door opened to find a blushing Misaki and a shocked Takumi,

Takumi: Misaki? What are you doing here?

Misaki: It's valentines you baka, I came to give you your gift. She said looking away, going an even darker shade of red. "Awww…. Little Misa-chan's growing up!" Takumi said teasingly.

Misaki turned an even darker shade of red.

"Come on in Misaki I'm sure your cold, after all you are wearing that" Said Takumi pointing to Misaki's job uniform. "Not my fault Satsuki made me wear it" Misaki huffed 'Thank you Satsuki' _'Satsuki…when I find you, I will kill you (murderous aura)'_ Takumi grabbed Misaki's hands and pulled her into the apartment.

Misaki's point of view!

"Umm….Usui, here" I said handing him his present and looking away _'Why am I so flustered?!'_ "Misa-Chan you shouldn't have!" _'Yh right, you would've teased me If I hadn't' _"Baka" I whispered

Suddenly Usui pushed me against the wall and caged me with his arms. "Do you want your present Misaki?" He whispered huskily in my ear. _'Oh lord, help me. As much as I want to push him away I can't!'_ I audibly gulped. "I'll take that as a yes" He pulled back a bit before crashing his lips down onto mine. _Oh god his lips are so good. Where'd he learn how to kiss like this? You know what? I don't want to know, ill kill the girls if I find out there names'_ Takumi's mouth moved effortlessly against mine, _'Oh god, someone stop me before I fall even deeper in love with him…WAIT WHAT?!"_

Takumi's Point of view (from when Misaki gave him the gift)

'I can't take it anymore, I need her, I need to know what she tastes like' I pushed her against the wall and caged her "Do you want your present Misaki?" I asked right into her ear. I knew she went bright red, I could feel the heat from her face, that and her heart beat was like 1000000000 bpm. When she didn't push me away I attacked "I'll take that as a yes" I pulled away slightly so I could see her face then I completely lost control. I slammed my lips down onto hers and let instinct take over. I'd never say this but, that was my first kiss. I will always remember it

Hope you like it the next chapter will be up tomorrow!

I'll introduce you to another dream tomorrow….

-Mayonaka! 3


	7. Chapter 4 part 1

Hello my shining stars! Mayonaka here with another chapter. Dunn if I'll be updating next week but I'll try, also I started a new fanfic which will be Ghost Hunt, its called Missing Princess, hope ya like it!

Misaki's POV

I don't know why but as soon I looked into his emerald eyes I was hit with a sudden emotion I never knew I knew, extreme anger, frustration and sorrow hit me like bricks but it wasn't that which I was worried about, it was the sadness and pain that followed. I could see he felt something too as he looked in shock. I randomly curtsied, it was as if I was no longer me, I had no control. "Your highness." I said in an ancient tongue (dunno what language make one up! :D)

He bowed and said "Witch" I had no idea what was going on but I randomly slapped him and said "You had no right! I told you the truth, I told you what I really am, But you let me burn!". He came back with "If I let you get away with your crimes you would have seduced all the men then kill them, just as you did my brother!"

"I didn't even know your brother!"

"Lies!"

And then of course to make matters even worse he collapsed and then I heard it _**"He killed you, he watched you burn, he watched your truth and turned it to lies. My dear Melody wake up free the witch inside and bring tyranny upon this wretched place. Free your hatred, your despair, and your sorrow. Burn this place like they once burned you.**_ With that I collapsed.

The strange thing is I didn't see black. I saw a tale.

(im going to repeat all the lyrics of the song here and basically the video already know it? Then go to the line break or ill put something that looks like a line break there).

(**Lyrics. **_**Villagers singing. **__**Talking **_Scene. _Misaki and Takumi look alike singing _Misaki solo._**)**_

**Come know gather around, behold such a saddening tale. Come now, leave not behind your handkerchief it may do you well**

**One time, long long ago, there lived a young witch in the land.**

A girl came into view of a really old village medieval times I think. The girl was me?! The only difference was she had longer hair, and by the voice she was a witch unlike me (Not so Misa-chan hehehe evil mastermind pose)__

**Ah yes, she came to love the young prince so the story goes.**

Suddenly Takumi Came walking into view (when I say 'Takumi did this or I did this' I mean the people she sees) he walked up to me and we held hands and randomly sang _"No need for a magic to stop time, no spell can achieve what we feel" _I stated giggling at something he said and honestly the giggle sounded cute. (are you sure its Misa-chan? Misaki- HEY! Me-LOL)

"_Love bounding through every hour, joy lights a new day"_

I noticed a girl I couldn't see her or her face properly , I saw she was watching us almost heart broken.

The scene changed till I was tied to a cross with short hair, a tatty dress and flames licking my feet, the villagers were taunting me.

"Tied me tight to a cross, I look longing at the sky"

"_**Penitence for your crimes, Penitence and your life!"**_

"If I pray, who will hear? I am drowning in their cheers"

"_**Devotion turned to dusty tombs" (no idea what it means)**_

"If my love was just a curse, I have only tears to shed"

I noticed the same girl shouting a random prayer (From ghost hunt!)

"_**In the beginning there was a word, and the word was God…"**_

"_**Penitence for your crimes! Penitence and your life!"**_

"Let it light let it burn out bright and with it all your spite!"

"_**Feel now the weight of death and soon…"**_

TIME SKIP (too lazy to stop start the song and write down he lyrics just look it up)

I woke up in the same place I fainted and as I started to get up I heard a moan from Takumi. "Usui?" I asked feebly. He just sort of looked at me like 'WTF!'.

Im trying to keep going but I don't know how long I can with writers block I get it real bad.

WE just sort of stared at each other confused until finally he said "Did you see…?"

"Yeah, that was…?"

"Real" we both said at the same time then I realised. A bunch of books that weren't here before were splayed out in front of me. I instinctively knew they were for me so I gathered them up and quickly asked "Whereamistaying?" Although he understood he just stood there in shock until he pointed to one of the rooms in his apartment "Thank you" I said and literally ran to my room. I placed the books down and opened each one then started taking notes from every single one. "This is gunna be harder than I thought"

Takumi's POV (after all this)

'that was weird' I shrugged and went to contemplate it while I slept (not caring that he had a friggin' WITCH IN HIS HOUSE!)

Well that's all I can write for now hope it was longer than the rest I will update it in drabbles for now and see how it goes the other should be up tomorrow. I need to write it first. I will try to update all my stories everyday during weekends and holidays. But on school days I will just write them and not update them till later. Bye my shining stars I will show you another dream Tomorrow.

-Mayonaka


	8. AN SORRY

Sorry guys this story is gunna be on hiatus as I like am completel;y blocked for this story but my other one I am fine with, also my grades are worrying me….SORRY ill try update cos ive nearly finished the story anyway (my other one I mean)


End file.
